Divergent High
by Infinity-Ruby
Summary: This is a simple High School Story about the Divergent Group with normal lives. The group goes through Drama, Heartbreak, and in this story Tris and Four are Best Friends,But what happens when try start to feel different about each other? We'll read to find out. FourTris Fourever!
1. Chapter 1

.BEEP I throw the alarm to the other end of the room before it makes that annoying sound again...Ugh! Today's the first day back from summer ! (note the sarcasm). I roll off my bed and head to bathroom where I brush my teeth and start to untangle my hair. I don't need to shower since I showered last night. I walk out of the bathroom towards the closet, where I pick out a turquoise high wasted skirt, a tight gray crop top, and my gray converse. I walk back into the bathroom and plug in my curling wand, once it gets hot I start to curl my hair. Once I finish I run a comb through it so it falls down my back in light waves. I finish getting ready by applying mascara, some eyeliner, and add my light pink Baby Lips. Once I'm done, I look in the mirror and see that I look pretty but casual at the same time. I walk downstairs to find Caleb sitting at the table reading while eating a chocolate chip muffin. I pick up a muffin for myself, say a quick goodbye to Caleb, grab my Mossimo Supply Co. backpack and sling it over my shoulder and walk out to my Red 2014 Mustang. ••••••Page Break•••••Page Break•••••• Once I arrive at school, I walk up to the front office and see Tori talking to the Principal. Once he walks off, Tori turns toward me and asks, "so your here for your schedule?". I answer with a slight nod, and with that she walks away and comes back not even half a minute later with my schedule. She hands it to me and says,"don't worry I assigned you a locker right next to Christina's" I say a very loud "Thank You!" And run off to find my friends. Luckily their all gathered up at Christina's locker (and mine). When I walk closer I see Tobias stretch his arms out and I run right into his arms. I whisper so only he could hear,"I missed you so much." I feel his grip tighten on me as he says,"I missed you to," I pull back a little to look at his face and give him a little smile, he smiles back and let's go, and I instantly feel the coldness from where his hands just left my body. I hear Zeke clear his throat and turn around and say "hi" to everyone an they return it with "hey" or "hello". I hear Uriah running up behind me and he wraps his arms around my waist. I instantly turn around and hug Uri with so much strength that he cries out in pain and yells "SHIT!" Everyone suddenly looks our way and stares at Uriah and everyone starts to laugh at the same time. I walk over to Uriah and place my hand on his shoulder and say in a calm yet intimidating voice,"don't ever sneak up behind me,you understand?" He simply nods and I nod along with him and say," I Love You!" He just nods and mumbles,"I love you too". With that I ask out to all my friends,"what classes do we have together?" So we all compare schedules and turns out we have everything the same except for Uriah, and Zeke which take 10th grade Math when there in 11th grade. And, with that said we all walk to homeroom together. 


	2. Chapter 2

When we get to homeroom we of course receive lots of "heys" from people since we are kinda popular, and Tobias gets a lot of whores telling him (or yelling) "sit here Four we are so much cooler than those 'people'." Of course Tobias, the gentlemen he is says,"I'm sorry but I don't date whores, but maybe if you were a normal teenage girl who hasn't had sex with all the guys in the school, I would probably date you. But since that's no longer possible, I would NEVER date you so Fuck Off." With that said we all start to look for a place where we could all sit together, but since people know we are always together they always leave space in the back for us. Once the teacher walks in in he takes roll and says,"I don't care what you do but just get out of my class. GoodBye!" OMG what type of teacher does that! It's like Tobias was reading my mind because he says,"I guess he's the only teacher that kicks out his students like that, because everyone looked surprised." I just laugh and agree with what he said and start walking to English. ••••••Page Break•••••Page Break•••••• After five boring classes of teachers making you introduce yourself to the class, I finally have gym. First Coach Amar makes us do two laps around the track, then he makes us do suicides then he finally yells ,"everybody give me 20!" Of course as soon as people go into push up position he yells,"you all suck! Four!" "Yes?" "Show these maggots what a real push up position looks like." "Ok" Four hesitates at first but he finally goes down when Coach yells,"NOW!" "You see how he keeps his back straight at all times and doesn't put his butt up when he goes down? Now let's see with a little weight..." I see him look around when his eyes finally land on me. He says,"you come lay down on Four's back!" "M-me?" "Yes you" "ok" with that I walk towards Four and lie down on his back. He mutters,"Trissy" an I whisper "Toby" back at him so only he could hear."You can stop now Four,"Coach tells him. Tobias falls to the ground with me laying on top as Coach walks back towards the Gym. I look down and find myself looking in the mesmerizing blue eyes of Tobias Eaton. Tobias leans in after a couple minutes of us just staring at each other, and kisses me. It takes me a while to figure out what's going on and when I do, I push him back and I see a flash of hurt in his eyes, and run. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I ran faster every time I heard him calling my name, but finally stopped when I got to the Girls Restroom. "Tris?" "Leave me alone!" I yelled at him. "No.I'm sorry I did that." I still don't meet his eyes, I don't want him to know how much I liked that even though I shouldn't have liked it since he's my best friend. "Tris please open the door" "No! Just go away! I can't feel that way about you, I want to but I can't!" By that time I'm sobbing hysterically. "Tris? Why can't you?" "Be-because your m-my be-best friend!" "That doesn't matter.."he said calmly trying not to raise his voice. "Please just go I'll think about everything but for now...please just leave.." I said trying not to cry again. "Ok Tris just please just tell me once you make up your mind ok?" I simply nod and he walks away without a word. I really do like Tobias, but I never realized that I like him as more than just a friend. I don't know what to do but right now I need to get to my last period. ••••••Page Break•••••Page Break•••••• When I walk in everyone's eyes turn to me while the teacher just goes to the desk and pulls out a detention pass. Great now I have detention! "Ms. Prior why are you late?" He says while filling in the slip. "My locker got stuck and I had to ask Tori for help" I said and I really hope he buys that. "Oh was Four there as well? Because that's what he said too," he said practically stating that me and Tobias are both lying. I look towards Tobias and he looks back at me and gives me a weak smile, which I try to return. "Um...yeah Four was there he was trying to help me too but then it wouldn't budge so we had to call Tori."I said hoping that would convince him. "Hmm ok. You may sit down now." Phew! That was close. I just zone out and start to think of what I should say to Tobias. I snap out of my thoughts by the teacher snapping his fingers in my face. "What?" I asked clearly saying I wasn't listening. "I asked you if you could read pg.237 in our book?" he asked sounding frustrated. "Um yeah I guess?" Once I finished reading the bell rang. I literally jumped out of my seat and out of the class. I walk to my car after saying a quick goodbye to everyone. Once I get home I see that I'm alone so I go to my room. I play some Marina And The Diamond music then I let sleep pull me under. _ Ok Guys Review Please! And Please Let Me Know What You Think!❤️ I Love You Guys! XOXO -Ruby 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I wake up to my parents and my brother screaming. I look at the clock and see that it's 10 at night. WHY IN THE WORLD ARE THEY SCREAMING RIGHT NOW! I walk out of my room and hear my Dad screaming," Beatrice is to young to be kissing someone at school!" "But Andrew we know him that's Tobias he's a good kid an-"she gets cut off by Caleb. "Yes but Mom she can't be kissing her best friend that's wrong." I go down the stairs to where they can see me and my Dad immediately starts telling me stuff. "Beatrice why is there a picture of you kissing Tobias on 'Instagram' as it says here?" OMG! No someone saw that and posted a picture! "Dad I can explain-" "Yes please explain Beatrice," Caleb said spitting my name out with so much hate. "Well...when we were in Gym the coach made me lie down on Tobias' back to show how he's good at doing push ups, so when he said Tobias could stop, Tobias fell to the floor and I fell on top an Tobias Sao he really liked me as more than jugs a friend. So I finally realized I did to so we kissed and now we are dating! So deal with it!" "Beatrice we are NOT done talking!" Yelled my Dad getting frustrated. "Yeah but I'm done listening!" I yelled back getting frustrated myself. When I went back to my room and texted Tobias my answer which I was kinda hoping would be the right answer to this. Yes. _ So yes I know this is short but I had to give you guys her answer! So hopefully I have time to post a new chapter tomorrow! So review! I love you guys! xoxo -Ruby❤️ 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

•Tobias POV•

After school I just hopped on my 2014 Camaro and drove towards my house I was kinda worried of what Tris would say I mean I like her as more than just a friend and I don't know if she does to an-

I'm cut out of my thoughts by Marcus slamming the front door and yelling,"Tobias!"

"Yes?" I answer nervously.

"Get down here now!"

I don't want to but I have no choice."Yes?" I ask once I'm at the bottom of the stairs, in front of Marcus' reeking body which smells like alcohol. Phew! You smell bad!

"Can you explain what this is?", he asks holding up his phone.

At first I think it's just some random couple kissing but then I see that it's me kissing Tris! NO! Please don't know who that is please!

"May I ask why you were kissing Beatrice Prior?"

"Um because I like her?"

"Well you're going to call her and say that's you two need to talk and you're gonna make her feel bad and broken. Ok?" He says with a smirk.

"So you're saying that I'm gonna make her feel like nothing and break her heart and I have to make her feel like crap? Oh and not talk to her after that?" I ask, annoyance clear in my voice.

"Yes but you may talk to her normally after a month" he replies nonchalantly.

"I can't do that" I reply.

"Yes you can and once you do, you have to act like it doesn't matter to you. Understood?" He ask in full seriousness.

I feel like I'm about to cry and I need to warn Tris and tell her that it's Marcus who made me say everything and I am somehow-

"And don't try to tell her that it's just fake and that I made you say that because I'll give you 40 strikes ok?"

I just nod and run up to my room. I pick up my phone and see a text from Trissy. I open it and it reads…

Trissy - Yes

OMG she said yes! I silently thank The Lord but I soon realize what I have to do and that I should warn Tris, so I send a quick text to Zeke.

Me- Zeke whatever happens tomorrow you must tell Tris I love her and that whatever happens is just an act and that I can't talk to her for a month ok?

ZekeyBear -Ok man are you okay?

Me- Yeah just tell her that and don't tell ANYONE not even Uriah ok?And also when you tell her show her the text and show her the time it was sent. Well Bye and Thanks! ; )

ZekeyBear -Yeah ok Bye

Ok now to Tris.

Me - Hi um can we talk? Like now?

Trissy - Yeah where should I meet you?

Me - At our spot.

Trissy - Ok see you soon.

Me - Yeah

I quietly sob and go to the bathroom to clean my face now off to my spot.

•Tris POV•

Ok that was weird. I guess he wants to talk of our relationship. So, I get up and let my hair down and change into some loose Mossimo Co. sweats and a White T-Shirt from Aerópostale and slip on my Light Brown Uggs.

I step out of my room with my phone and head to our secret secluded area. When I arrive I see Tobias and he looks nervous. I wonder what he's so nervous about?

"Toby?"

"Tris don't ever talk to me again ok? Ever. You're the worst thing that can ever possibly happen to me? Your just so stupid! How can I even talk to you! You're the worst!"

I cry out and fall to the floor. I start sobbing loudly and look up to see Tobias with a hard look on his face that reminds me so much of Marcus.

I know what Marcus does to Tobias and it sucks!

"Marcus?" I ask my voice cracking

I see a flash if hurt in his eyes but I turns into anger the second it showed. "Really Tris? You think I'm Marcus now? W-"

"Well you might be turning into him!" I yell.

"Well good! I want to be exactly like him h-"

"Tobias why do you want to abuse your children?"

His gaze darkens and he says,"I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking but I just know don't talk to me ever again and stop calling me Tobias my name is Four to you now and just cause my friends hang out with both of is it doesn't mean we need to talk!" he yells the last part like he just wants to get it over with.

"Why?! What did I do to you?!"

"Tris I just don't want to deal with anybody who isn't important to me!

Which is you!" He walks away and soon enough he's running away.

"YOU RUNNING AWAY FROM YOUR PROBLEMS AGAIN TOBIAS. NICE TO KNOW YOU'RE SO WEAK!" I scream out, my voice breaking at the end.

Now I need to answer one question that's in my head.

What did I do wrong?

The answer is…

Nothing.

Please Review and if you have any ideas or what the next chapter should be like just PM me!

Ok LOVE YOU GUYS!❤️

xoxoxo

-Ruby


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

•Tris•

When I wake up the next day I go to my bathroom and am faced with a girl with mascara all over her face.

I guess I didn't clean my make up after last night. Which reminds me...

why was he acting like that, I don't do anything to him.

He must not realize how much he hurt me. I decide that today I should act like everything he said didn't have an impact on me, so I head to to the bathroom for a quick shower after I brush my teeth.

After my shower I blow dry then curl my hair and pin the side to the back with a bobby pin. After, I put on eyeliner, mascara, and some quick blush and fix my eyebrows.

For my outfit I choose a loose white sunflower crop top with an opening in the back, with some light blue denim high waisted shorts from Hollister Co. ,since it's so hot right now, and my white Converse. Once I'm done I realize I'm 20 minutes done earlier than usual so I decide to switch my backpack with a light brown Mossimo Co. side bag with studs on the strap.

I look in the mirror and count myself presentable and head down to my car and drive to school.

••••••Page Break•••••Page Break••••••

•Tobias•

I arrived at school 15 minutes earlier than usual because I wanted to leave before Marcus woke up and asked me questions about yesterday.

As I got off the car I saw Tris parking in her "reserved" parking space (not really people just know she always parks there.)

Everyone is waiting for her to get out of her car, including me, and when she does I'm not sure if I gasp along with everyone else, but I mean who wouldn't.

She looks so…beautiful. I look around and see a couple of guys drooling. I snap out of my trance when I see Tris looking my way with a smirk on her face.

I quickly look away and run in the school. I scan the crowd and start walking towards the guys but not before I'm jumped my none other than Lauren.

"Hey baby. Miss me?", she asks with a wink while pushing me on a locker.

"Lauren you know I don't like you in that way" I say clearly annoyed by what she doing.

She's about to talk but then her mouth is shaped into a mischievous smile.

"So I heard you asked Tris out and she said yes?" she questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah..." I say slowly.

"Why who told you. Because I don-" I'm cut off by her nasty ass lips almost touching mine.

"If you fight me I will hurt Tris" she says In a serious deadly tone.

As soon as her lips touch mine she starts moving them frantically and trying to get me to open my mouth with her tongue.

I don't move at all but I start to reciprocate when she starts mumbling,"Tris Hurt."

When I start to kiss back I hear a quiet sob and see a blonde head running away, and at that moment I don't feel anything when I push Lauren off me and say in the scariest voice possible,"You hurt her you bitch so be smart and stay away from her and if you don't you better watch your back."

I run down the same hall Tris did and hope I can explain what happened.

Hey You Guys I'm So Sorry I Haven't Updated I Just Couldn't Get The Virus Off My Computer Until Like Today. I Had The Chapter Finished And Just Needed To Post It. Again I'm So Sorry.

I Love You Guys!?

-Ruby


End file.
